sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Filthy Phil Russell
|last seen = |appearances = 33 episodes (see below) |title = Full Patch |club status = Inactive |gender = Male |faction = SAMCRO |status = Deceased |cause of death = Shot in the head by Galen O'Shay |portrayed by = Christopher Douglas Reed }} Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell was a member of SAMCRO on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Christopher Douglas Reed, Phil makes his debut on the episode in the series' third season. Playing a recurring role through the series' third, fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons, Phil meets his demise in Season 6 episode . Biography Background Season 3 "Filthy Phil" was one of three new prospects taken on after the death of Kip "Half-Sack" Epps. The club had made mention of needing new members, and the addition of these prospects may be a response to that. Being a prospect, Phil was not sent overseas with the majority of SAMCRO to get Abel back. He was seen helping around the clubhouse and running errands with the members who stayed behind. Phil and fellow prospect Eric Miles spent a night building a small playground at the clubhouse for Abel to play on when he was coming home from Ireland. In the final episode of Season 3, Phil and Miles are charged with the task of delivering letters to Gemma Teller Morrow and Tara Knowles, explaining the club's part in killing Agent Stahl and clearing the club's name. Season 4 When a shipment of guns is stolen from the club Phil works with Miles (who is now a full patch member of the club) to keep watch on the home of a known fence named Vivica. Vivica spots the pair and invites them to join her on her porch for drinks. The rest of the club return and reveal that Vivica's sons had stolen the guns. They are engaged in a brief standoff until Vivica orders the return of the guns. Phil is responsible for guarding the first shipment of cocaine the club receives from the Galindo cartel along with Miles, new prospect Ratboy and Rafi from the Mayans Oakland Chapter. When some of the shipment is stolen Phil and the other guards are the main suspects despite Juice being the true culprit. Ratboy and Phil are kept in the warehouse where the drugs are being stored and pressured to admit any part they might have had in the theft. Phil objects to their treatment and faces off with Jax but backs down. Both prospects are forced to play Russian roulette to prove their loyalty to the club, although the gun is actually not loaded. Next they are locked in a room together and told that only one will be allowed out alive. Eventually Clay orders their murders to appease the cartel but Juice intervenes and kills Miles then frames him for the theft. Ratboy and Phil are released and tasked with burying Miles under Happy's supervision. Season 5 Phil is "patched in" in Season 5 and seen driving the cargo truck for SAMCRO until they are ambushed by One-Niners and the truck is burned. He is then saved by Jax. He is quite close to Jax's children, commonly seen playing with Abel and feeding Thomas. In Episode 11 he earns his "ORIGINAL" Patch and becomes a full trusted SAMCRO Member. Season 6 After Jax decided to break the partnership with the Real IRA, Galen O'Shay immediately enacted vengeance for Jax abandoning the cause. When Phil was at SAMCRO's arms warehouse with V-Lin, the Irish pulled in with a truck and Galen shot both Phil and V-Lin, killing them both. He then asked his men for a saw and the Irish mutilated and cut their bodies up, leaving them in the warehouse for SAMCRO to find before taking the majority of the Sons' arsenal. He is later mentioned in the episode Aon Rud Persanta, along with Opie and Half-Sack, by Wayne Unser in an attempt to dissuade Gemma from raising Abel and Thomas. Unser says that their parents would have tried to prevent the lives they led if they had a second chance. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:SAMCRO Members Category:Sons of Anarchy Members